Smiling Mask
by Sugar Spice Rush
Summary: She was a kind-hearted person, but everyone still hated and left her. Just because her father was a killer, they all wanted her to be humiliated and die. Assisted by a close friend, she's taken on another identity and is back for revenge. Guess who won't be so nice this time...?
1. Back in Business

**Smiling Mask**

* * *

_"I'll wipe your smiles off your faces. __One person at a time."_

* * *

**SSR: Hi everyone! Sugar Spice Rush here with my third story!**

**Fabia: Has anyone seen where I put my clutch purse?**

**Ren: You sure it's not at your vanity table?**

**Shun: Alice would be way more organized. ****Anyway, this story's about revenge and is ****based on Glass Mask-**

**SSR: My favorite revenge Korean drama! I suggest you don't watch the show so you won't ****spoil yourself, but-**

**Shun: (cough) 122 (cough) episodes. (cough)**

**SSR: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Up to you. Here's a brief description of the four main characters with their ages.**

Alice (24): Adopted and named Alice Sheen. Fabia Sheen's older adopted sister with a father who's a supposed serial killer, arrested and serving for life. Problems during childhood led to her being the victim of hate from everyone. Had an unofficial relationship with Ren, but things went sour.

Fabia (24): Alice's younger sister. After finding out Alice isn't related to the family and that Alice's father was a serial killer, Fabia started hating Alice and hurting her. Even worse when she realized that her crush, Ren Krawler, likes Alice. Ends up marrying Ren.

Ren (25): Son of current president of the company where he and Fabia work. Had a beautiful, unofficial relationship with Alice but broke off after knowing her father's identity. Ends up marrying Fabia.

Shun (26): A rather silent and calm but caring person. Attorney/lawyer who loves working overseas and close friends with Alice and Ren.

**Fabia: Please don't hate me, especially the beginning part where-**

**Ren: That stuff is history. Move on.**

**SSR: Alice will be OOC at times, and Fabia won't always be a bad person. PROMISE. I have no hate on Fabia, but I think people would like to see this kind of situation.**

**Shun: Sisterly hate, rivalry, and jealousy is my interpretation. ****SSR owns _only_ the plot and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Back in Business**

...

...

"Alice, give me the CD."

"Fabia, I can't. You guys can't do this.

Alice was only visiting the place where the ashes of her biological mother were scattered, but then it turned to avoiding falling off a cliff. Somehow, Fabia followed Alice to the cliff, confronted her over an important CD, and then ended up like this. "What do you mean, we can't do this? It's over, Alice. That CD won't do you any good."

"The surveillance tape has the truth. It's proof that I didn't kill the girl."

"Still doesn't prove that your father wasn't a serial killer."

"Don't you say that! My father was wronged. He didn't kill anyone." Alice stepped back and felt rocks chips off and fall into the ocean.

"Give it to me!"

"No way!"

During the struggle, the jewel case slipped out of their hands and landed on a tree branch growing out from the cliff. Alice lost her foothold and almost fell into the ocean if it weren't for Fabia. "Oh gosh. Alice, hold on!"

"Fabia...please...don't let go..."

The jewel case was in Fabia's reach but not Alice's, and Fabia was still holding Alice. Now was the time to decide between an adopted sister whom Fabia hated but treated Fabia nicely or a CD with information that would make her and Ren guilty of a murder that happened a day ago at a banquet.

However, Alice did something she wasn't supposed to do if she wanted Fabia to save her. She shouldn't have continued reached for the CD balancing on a nearby tree branch. _Save my adopted sister whom I absolutely dislike or Ren from being arrested because of the surveillance tape on that disk? I should know better than this. _Because of that, Fabia changed her mind. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't do this."

"What?!"

"Goodbye."

"Fabia!"

Thus, Fabia let go of Alice's hand, and Alice fell into the ocean, never to be seen again.

There was a person watching the struggle a couple feet behind Fabia, and that person knew that this situation should and must forever stay a secret, or else Fabia will be ruined for the rest of her life.

There was also another person watching the struggle, but that person knew that if they didn't do anything, then Alice will be gone with her name forever stained with murder she didn't commit, and that Fabia would get away with this.

Now it's just a matter of time and opportunity.

...

...

Another typical day of work at Midori Electronics Incorporated until she started talking.

"Son, it's been three years since you were elected to the position of vice president, and I assure you that you could achieve more with your smart mind if you were president."

"Mom, don't you think it's still a little too early."

Mrs. Cialina Krawler, the current president of the company, crossed her arms and watched the other employees enter the building to their designated work rooms. Fabia was going to sneak past them, but Mrs. Krawler pulled her over. "Darling, don't say that you don't want your husband to get a promotion. Besides, nothing extraordinary has happened since you two married three years ago."

"Yeah, Ren. You should get a promotion." Clinging to her husband's arm closely, Fabia suddenly had a bad thought. "But Mother, what are you going to do?"

"I've thought of retiring and handing the company over Ren, but without approval from all the other major employees, I can't say you're the president right away."

"Then who's going to be VP then?"

"Fabia will. Right sweetie?"

"Sure, Mother. Anything you say."

"Good. I'll be in my office then."

With Mrs. Krawler away, Ren let out a sigh of relief. "I think Mom's thinking too much, but being promoted to president isn't a bad thing."

"And while Mother's at home, she can take care of our kids when we have kids."

Ren gave Fabia a weird look and kept walking. "When you're promoted to VP, I don't think you'll have time for kids, physically or mentally."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"It means we should finish as much work we have on our hands now so we can be promoted without stress or worry. Then you can think about having kids. Right now," Ren looked through his phone's calendar. "we should get our next supply of tablets created and shipped."

Fabia smiled and hugged him for at least a minute. "Thanks, Ren. You're the best. I'm so glad I married you."

"Yeah, me, too. Come on." Ren let go of Fabia politely and went to his office, although Fabia still felt uneasy about whether Ren meant it or not.

"Department Head!" Running over was a young, purple-haired man followed by two other people. "Good morning! Us design team came up with a new design for a new music player. Would you like to go over it now?"

"Actually, no. Baron, Rafe, Paige, go to the design office. I need to talk to you all about upcoming events." The design team followed Fabia to her office, clueless about what she had planned. _Ren and I seriously need that promotion, or else we'll be stuck here forever with no progress._

...

...

Mrs. Krawler called every major employee and shareholders in the building over to the meeting room to discuss upcoming promotions and other issues.

"As you all have read in the email I sent, I'm considering not retirement, but stepping down from being president of Midori Electronics. I want my son Ren Krawler to be the next president and my daughter-in-law Fabia Sheen to be the next vice president."

One shareholder spoke up. "That's absurd! Remember last time when your son was elected to vice president? He only got that position by a slim majority."

"Exactly! I honest don't approve. **We** technically built this company this company, so **we** technically should decide." yelled another.

"Actually, I think it's a very good idea." some other employee commented. "He has the potential."

One person nodded his head. "If we give him the position of president, then he can achieve more."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"You have trust issues."

While the council members argued, Mrs. Krawler shook her head and grabbed her son's hand tight. "Don't worry, Ren. So far, all the opposing parties that we're for sure of make a total of 45%, and all the approving parties are 47%."

"But Mother, what about the remaining 8%?" Fabia asked.

"That belongs to one our shareholders who's currently in South Korea and told me that he approves. We'll be fine."

"If you insist."

"Of course I do. Go outside while I make an announcement."

Ren pushed his seat in and went outside to the lobby, where Fabia waited impatiently and threw herself at Ren. "So? Did they approve?"

"Most people objected, and I could see why, but Mom says that we'll definitely win again with another slim majority."

"Then we technically won! I'm telling my parents this." Before Ren could stop her, Fabia already called her mom. "Mom? Tell Dad that Ren and I are coming over for dinner tonight. Don't ask. Just set the table for five, if Christopher's coming home. Got it? Bye!"

"You didn't even let her talk..." Ren pointed out after Fabia hung up. "Then again, it's definitely worth celebrating. I don't think Mom will call me back. You want to go somewhere for lunch break?"

"Well, duh! Lunch break is for eating lunch. And it'll be my treat this time." She grabbed Ren's arm and sweetly called, "Come on!"

"Okay, I give up. I'm not that hungry, but let's eat."

...

...

"Uncle Ben! He's right here!"

Even after about an hour, Shun waited patiently at the airport terminals with a sign in his hands. Suddenly, a little girl with auburn hair ran over and pointed to his sign. He looked up in the direction she was yelling at and saw a middle-aged man with dark hair pushing a cart of luggage. "Uncle Shun! I missed you!" cried the girl.

"Missed you too, Jinny." Shun tucked the sign under his arm and gave his niece a warm hug. "Good afternoon, Mr. Antipin. How was the flight home?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Shun. Definitely less turbulent than when we left."

"Right. I can still hear Dr. Gehabich's voice ringing in my head about why we chose to leave at that time of the year. This plane ride sounds better than my flight when I returned home few months ago, even if I rode First Class. It really is a seasonal thing."

"I agree." Uncle Ben took out a folded note from his pocket and handed it to Shun. "Also, Dr. Gehabich said that he wanted to stay in Seoul for a month longer. This is what he rough planned for himself."

"Oh okay." After taking the note, Shun looked at Uncle Ben, Jinny, and the luggage. "That's all your stuff? And where's-"

"Shun."

Walking over from the luggage carousel with suitcases and bags in hand was a redhead woman with sunglasses over her eyes. As Shun watched her come closer, a smile drew itself on his face. "Welcome back... **Charlotte**."

"Thanks." She let out a short giggle and took her sunglasses off with her slender fingers, revealing a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. "It **does** feel good to be back."

"And right on time too." He took out a set of keys and handed them to Uncle Ben. "Sorry for asking you this, but take Jinny and the luggage to my van. I need a private moment to talk with Charlotte."

"I understand. Come on, Jinny. No riding on the luggage cart."

"Boohoo."

With the two of them gone, Shun went back to speaking with the redhead. "Dr. Gehabich is still in South Korea, and his presence is needed for an important decision."

"I know. You told me two nights ago. You want me to take his place on the stand and cast the vote?"

"Exactly." Shun checked his watch and looked through his planner. "If I heard it right, then the shareholders' meeting will take place in less than 24 hours. You sure you're ready to do all this?"

She paused for a moment. "It's **him**, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"If this is all for **him**..." The redhead put her sunglasses on again and made her way to the automatic doors. "then I've **been** ready."

"That's great. I'll help you prepare for everything, Charlotte."

After hearing the last word, she turned around and pulled her sunglasses down. "Between the two of us, you don't have to call me that, you know."

Shun blinked his eyes. "Okay then... **Alice**."

Alice smiled happily and pushed her sunglasses back up. "No problem, Shun. Come on. I need to get ready for tomorrow's board meeting, remember?"

"Right behind you."

...

...

A few days later at Midori Electronics right after the standard lunch break hours, all major employees and shareholders gathered in the grand meeting room. The seats were arranged in a rectangle fashion, but the one side farthest from the door was strictly unoccupied because electric equipment would be placed there. People only sat along the two long sides and the short side closest to the door.

Sitting on the short side was Mrs. Krawler, Ren, and Fabia. At the podium, an employee placed down a folder and read the statement inside. "We will now beginning today's shareholder meeting. Today, were are here to vote on President Krawler's recommendation on retiring from her current position as president, which she will give to the current vice president and her son Ren-"

"You **can't **be serious." a shareholder from the left seats interrupted. "You can't just impose whatever you want on us. I'm against this."

Another shareholder couple seats down stood up and called, "I also vote against this."

"Me three." said a shareholder from the right seats as she stood up and pounded the table. "I vote no."

Mrs. Krawler, Ren, and Fabia all exchanged worried glances. "Mom, I thought were going to win this. Look at everyone! They all oppose."

"Don't worry, son. We have shareholders who already voted yes."

While almost everyone was busy in the meeting room, a silver car parked outside the building. The driver stepped out first and walked to the passenger door. "Shun, we're at Midori Electronics now."

Shun grabbed his briefcase and stepped out. "Thanks, Mr. Antipin. I'll go in first. You know what to do after."

"I'll be waiting." Uncle Ben opened the backseat door and led the two females inside. "Girls, we're here. Shun said he'll go to the meeting first."

The young woman, dressed in a white blouse, navy blazer and slacks, black stiletto heels, mahogany leather gloves, and amber sunglasses, knelt down and brushed the young girl's hair. "Jinny, be a good girl and listen to Uncle Ben. Mommy will be back really soon."

"Yes, Mommy."

She stood up and gave Jinny's hand to Uncle Ben. "Take care of her, okay? Bring her back into the car when I come out. **Immediately**."

"I will. Good luck."

Inside the meeting room, the arguing and voting continued, but the employee at the podium pounded his gavel for attention. "Everyone, please be seated. The decision has been made. Shares owned by President Cialina Krawler, Vice President Ren Krawler, as well as well as Chairman Dr. Michael Gehabich total more than fifty-"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned their attention at the man calling from the door. Walking inside to an empty seat next to Ren was Shun, black suit and emerald tie. "S-Shun?! I can't believe you're back!"

"Nice to see you again, Ren. I've been back in America for a couple months. Just not home in Bayview." He stepped to the side and bowed to Mrs. Krawler and Fabia, who both nodded their heads. Shun pressed a button on the intercom on the desk of the empty seat. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Attorney Shun Kazami, legal representative of Chairman Dr. Michael Gehabich."

"This should be interesting." Fabia muttered.

"Don't worry, sweetie. All he can possibly say is Dr. Gehabich's approval of my recommendation."

Shun turned the volume up. "Dr. Gehabich is currently away in South Korea and has sent his granddaughter to personally execute his vote."

He held his right hand up and pointed at the doors, which opened and revealed a redhead woman walking in. She made her way over to the empty seat, in which Shun pulled the chair back of for her to sit down. Curious whispered circulated the room. After all, Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter was a complete stranger to them all. She removed her gloves slowly, pulled down her sunglasses, and looked at the family of three next to her.

Three priceless expressions lit up upon seeing this woman who reminded them very much of someone from the past.

After giving the three of them a smile and a nod, she faced forward but secretly made a hand sign for Shun to see. Bending the microphone down to her scarlet lips, the young woman introduced herself. "Good afternoon, shareholders and employees. I am Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter..."

The short pause she took sent chills down the three's spines.

"...Miss Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich."

* * *

**Other Characters**

Cialina Krawler (40s): President of Midori Electronics Incorporated. Ren's mom and Fabia's mother-in-law.

Baron, Rafe, Paige (20s): The design team at Midori Electronics in charge of making interfaces for phones, laptops, etc.

Shareholders: These people put money into the company and invest so that the company sells more products and earns more money because they also earn money that way but aren't responsible for anything if the company has problems.

Christopher Sheen (20): Alice and Fabia's younger brother

Dr. Michael Gehabich (80s): Chairman among the shareholders and a scientist working on creating better operating systems for electronics and invests in the company with those blueprints. Currently in South Korea.

Ben Antipin (50s): Alice's uncle Shun's chauffeur/secretary/assistant (for now)

Jinny (6): Alice's daughter and Dr. Gehabich's great-granddaughter (for now)

**SSR: You'll learn about the cliff accident a later. This should clear everything with everyone. I know there are some weird business terms that are confusing. but I'll try my best to simplify them.**

**Shun: The best type of revenge is planned secretly but carried publically, as in "to avenge personal wrongs in the name of public interests."**

**SSR: Translated from a Chinese proverb that I learned not long ago!**

**Fabia: You all must hate me.**

**Ren: Been there, done that.**

**Shun: Actually, it's the other way around.**

**SSR: He's right. ****Don't forget to review. I don't know if this turned out well, so tell me please!**

**Shun: And where that long fancy name came from will come later.**

**SSR: Oh, that too! ^_^**


	2. Bitter Before Sweet

**SSR: How do you like this story so far? I thought I'd better update once more before exams next week.**

**Fabia and Ren: And then it's Presidents' week off!**

**Shun: Dream on. We have work to do.**

**SSR: There's a lot of stuff going on for the 8th graders, so I can't to update as often. Neither is swimming season helping me.**

**Dan: Other than to lose weight.**

**SSR: You serious?! Someone take him away while I reply to reviews. [****InnocentDiamond], that's the proverb! And people's pasts will be done flashback style, including the CD. You're probably right about who's watching who, and I'll explain Jinny more next time. [****Cherry-Tree], thanks for liking the title! Alice's side is discombobulated because I have yet to reveal their pasts. I'll call her as 'Alice' in narration. [****Diamons Angel Wings], here's the next chapter! [****MagicxMusicxMelody], that's pretty much everyone in the Sheen family. You can find the proverb in the reviews. [****Guest], glad that you loved it! [****Cup of Violet Tea], you can watch if you want, but not too far. No Dr. Gehabich = freedom to rule and manipulate!**

**Shun: Dan's gone for now.**

**SSR: By the way, is anyone watching the Korean drama "****Angel's Revenge**"? It's another revenge drama. Rather different from Glass Mask but has the theme of the main character masking her true intentions. Might write a story based on that one later. Who wants to be a nun? :D

**Girls: (shying away)**

**Shun: Pretty much expected of them there. SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Bitter Before Sweet**

...

...

Be this woman Charlotte Gehabich to the public or Alice Sheen to the executive board family's minds, this sudden interruption was definitely uncalled for.

"Is she really related to him?"

"I didn't know Dr. Gehabich had kids, nevertheless grandkids."

The redhead flustered and grew nervous in response to the commotion. She turned slightly toward Shun, who mouthed, "Just act natural, Alice."

Alice nodded and turned back. She tapped the tip of the microphone to get everyone's attention. "I apologize for the sudden interruption **and** that fact that I'm not very experienced in this." Alice stood up and bowed for a full second, leaving shocked expressions on the shareholders' faces and even more shocked expressions on the executive board's faces. "But ultimately, I'm here to represent Dr. Michael Gehabich in this meeting. For the vote, my—ahem, my **grandfather's **position..."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"...is **opposition**."

Half the room of shareholders stood up and cheered like high school sports students winning the last game of the season.

"I **knew **we were going to win! Thank God!"

"Finally! Some real order around here."

Mrs. Krawler, Ren, and Fabia all had their jaws dropped and looked around. The employee at the podium tapped his microphone. "The vote is finalized. All votes in favor total 47%. All votes in opposition total 53%. Thus, the motion to promote Ren Krawler to president has been dropped." he declared, dismissing the meeting with a pound of the gavel.

"How is this possible? I called Dr. Gehabich yesterday, and he said he voted yes!" Mrs. Krawler stood up weakly and collapsed, held up by her son and daughter-in-law. "Take me back to my office now."

With the three of them gone and everyone else celebrating their own business, Alice put on her sunglasses again and walked to Shun. "I told you I wasn't good at this. Look at the commotion."

"At least the motion got vetoed. You're lucky that Dr. Gehabich changed his mind last minute." Shun gave her a pat on her shoulder and escorted her outside to the hallway. "I have to stay and talk to Ren and Cialina. You should leave now before Fabia sees you."

"I will. Take care and be careful."

Alice quickly walked to the lobby and saw Uncle Ben, who opened the door and escorted her and Jinny back inside the car. Fabia ran to the lobby from the president's office and charged outside, hoping to catch up to Alice. "Wait! I need to talk to you!"

Uncle Ben drove away quickly, and the car was soon out of sight. Fabia watched the car disappear and panicked. _Am I seeing things or what?_

...

...

"Son, get me aspirin and my water."

Ren grabbed and handed a jar of pills and a tall thermos to his mother, who propped her head up while lying down on the sofa in her office. "Mom, are you alright? It's okay. My promotion can come another-"

"No, not **that**." She swallowed a pill and drank some water. "Who was that woman? Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter? Since when?"

Suddenly, Fabia came inside with a solemn face. "Mother, are you feeling better? That was totally unexpected."

"**Very** unexpected. Fabia, wasn't that girl your elder sister Alice Sheen?"

Fabia looked up with wide eyes and shook her head. "No way. She's been dead for three years. It's impossible."

"Impossible as it may sounds, it feels like her ghost is back." Mrs. Krawler pounded her chest. "Ugh, it hurts. I need to call Dr. Gehabich."

Meanwhile, Ren scooted over to Fabia and asked, "Did you see her? Where did Alice go?"

_He still can't forget her, can't he? But she's __**dead**__._ "I ran after her out to the lobby, but she already got on the car. Gives me the goosebumps just thinking about it."

Mrs. Krawler pressed a few buttons and waited until there was a response. "Michael Gehabich speaking. How may I help you?"

"Doctor? It's me, Cialina Krawler. I'm-"

"Mrs. Krawler? Good morning! Wait, this isn't Korea Standard Time."

"Whatever. Dr. Gehabich, why did you vote no? We thought your granddaughter made a mistake, so I'm calling-"

"Oh...you mean my dear Charlotte? She usually messes up little things on the first try, but as for what happened today, no. She delivered my statement perfectly. Please take care of her, for she'll be working at Midori Electronics."

"Ch-Charlotte?" Fabia and Ren glanced at her as she repeated that name. "Working here? Of course I'll take care of her. But you still haven't told me why you voted no."

"I was just about to get there. I voted no because I just realized that you're not ready to retire yet. After all, Charlotte just arrived in America, and with you absent, I'm not sure she'll get the training she needs. Not that I don't trust your son, but you should stay a little longer."

"Oh..." Mrs. Krawler breathed a deep sigh and patted her chest. "I understand. But Doctor, this is about your granddaughter. Are you sure she's not a woman named Alice Sheen?"

"Alice Sheen? Who may that be? Charlotte grew up in South Korea ever since she was five. She's fluent in Korean. In fact, she's been to so many countries in Asia **and** Europe that she speaks tidbits of every major language there. Either way, Charlotte hasn't been in America for a long time, so I thought it was a good idea to bring her back. Anyway, I must get ready for my morning walk around the park. Goodbye."

"G-Goodbye." Mrs. Krawler trembled as she placed the receiver down. "He swears that this woman isn't Alice. Fabia, you can go back to working with your design team. Ren and I will deal with the aftermath of my vetoed motion."

"Yes, Mother." Fabia got up and opened the door. "Shun Kazami? Come in. I was just leaving."

"Sorry for blocking your way." He stepped aside to let Fabia out and then walked in. "Ren, President Krawler. Good afternoon."

"Shun! Perfect timing! Sit down." Shun glanced and took a seat where Fabia was. "Shun, you have to tell me. It's Alice, isn't she?"

"Alice?" he asked back, staring at the mother and son confusingly. "Wait, do you mean Alice **Sheen**? Absolutely not. I personally know Charlotte and don't understand the connection you're making."

"You're right." Ren placed a hand on his forehead and breathed. "Alice's dead. She can't come back to life."

Shun stared curiously at Ren. "Excuse me, but 'dead'? I still don't get it."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You were in Seoul with Dr. Gehabich at the time. Alice died in an accident three years ago."

Mrs. Krawler cleared her throat. "Speaking of Dr. Gehabich, what about his granddaughter? You know her personally?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, Charlotte is Dr. Gehabich's long-lost granddaughter. It was I who found her living in South Korea. I came back to the US with her."

"So you and her are...?"

"Distant cousins, many times removed."

"Cousins? Are you **sure **she's not Alice Sheen?"

_She's more persistent than I thought. I expected Ren to be worried, but he's rather calm._ "I'm **sure** she's not Alice. She grew up in South Korea since childhood. Plus, Charlotte has a five-year-old daughter..."

Now Ren stared curiously at Shun.

"...and if Alice died three years ago, Charlotte's daughter would've been two. Trust me, she's so accustomed to life in South Korea that she might think our customs are weird. Lastly, I solemnly apologize for what happened during today's meeting. That **is** what Dr. Gehabich had in mind."

"Okay then. See you next time."

Shun shook hands with Mrs. Krawler and then Ren, who suggested, "We should go out for a drink sometime again."

"Sure, but after I help Charlotte settle down. Then we can chat." He gave the Krawlers a bow and left the office. _I'm not letting any of you get away that easily._

...

...

"Whoa. When did you get here?"

"She's Alice, isn't she?"

Ren was surprised to see his wife in his office sitting on the sofa when she was supposed to be working with the design team. "No, it's not Alice. Shun-"

"You're wrong! I **know** she's Alice. I grew up with her for twenty dreaded years, and even though this woman isn't exactly her, I can still feel her presence haunting me. They're practically the same person!"

"But Fabia, it's confirmed. Shun said Miss Charlotte's his distant cousin who lived her entire life in South Korea and hasn't come back since. She even has a five-year-old daughter. Even Dr. Gehabich said so on the phone when Mom called him."

"I don't believe you. This **is **my sister Alice Sheen. Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because all the evidence and statements says otherwise. Just give me a break. Please do something productive." With that said, Fabia grabbed her clutch and hastily left Ren's office.

_Are you sure you're not Alice? Are you really someone else?_

...

...

After a long day at the shareholders meeting and taking her daughter around the city, Alice and Jinny came home at six and smelled delicious food from the kitchen. "You smell that? It's butterfly shrimp with vermicelli."

"And I hope I cooked it right." Shun answered.

While Jinny washed her hands in the bathroom, Alice walked into the kitchen just when Shun lifted the cover of the wok full of steaming water. "Don't do that when I walk into the kitchen! You know how my eyes get soggy, right?"

"Sorry Alice, but time was up." Shun lifted the dish of butterfly, shell-on shrimp topping a large plate of vermicelli with vertical dish tongs and placed it on the dinner table. "Jinny, would you like soy sauce?"

"Yes please, Uncle Shun." she replied politely, sitting down in a chair with her hands on her lap.

"Your daughter's just as sweet and nice as you, Alice." commented Shun on his way back into the kitchen. "You raised her well."

Alice laughed weakly and brushed Jinny's bangs aside. "I just hope she doesn't grow up to be like me."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Uncle Ben finally entered the house after parking the car and getting the mail. "Alice, you have mail under Charlotte's name."

"Already? Leave it on the coffee table and come over for dinner." She looked at Shun with a gleam in her eyes. "Shun cooked it."

"I see. Hopefully his culinary skills are just as good as yours." Alice and Shun chuckled silently as Uncle Ben washed his hands and took a seat. "I heard about what happened today at the meeting. You really caused a commotion, Alice."

"That was the whole point of it, Uncle Ben. But Shun, what did you tell Ren and Cialina? They must've been wondering about who I am."

"Don't worry. I told them everything necessary to divert their attention. Plus, Cialina phoned your grandfather. That should confirm everything. I'm really concerned about Fabia, though."

"I'll find a way to get past her, but I don't know what my status in Midori Electronics is yet. Cialina's president, Ren's president. Fabia..."

"I remember seeing the words 'Department Head' on her name plate, which is pretty stupid because there are so many departments in this company. There's finance, marketing, design, you name it."

"So Shun, does that mean that the entire Krawler family right now dominates the company?" Uncle Ben deduced. "From Mrs. Krawler to Ren then Fabia? Alice, you're dealing with some headstrong people here."

"Mr. Antipin's right. Alice, all three of them are on the executive board. If Cialina still suspects you, which is less likely after that phone call, she might give you a lower job position, and Fabia will be above you. Anyway, less talking, more eating. Jinny, here's your soy sauce."

"Yay! Thanks Uncle Shun!"

Watching Jinny eat her dinner happily was only temporary relief for Alice's stress. After dinner was over, Uncle Ben took Jinny upstairs to watch TV while Alice and Shun cleared the table and washed the dishes. "Isn't Ren technically above Fabia?" asked Alice.

"Vice president? Yeah. Why?"

"So if Fabia decides to abuse her power and torment me, then Ren technically can tell Fabia to back off. That makes sense, right?"

"You're not really going to use him as your shield and excuse against her, are you?"

"Of course not. I'll personally show her that I won't be easily bossed around and defeated anymore." Alice put the last dry dish back into the cabinet and slammed the door. "That felt kind of good. I should slam doors every time I feel stressful."

"Relax. There'll be a better way to relieve your stress other than to slam doors once you get your official job at Midori Electronics. Don't be too manipulative, though."

"I know, you've told me that so many times, Shun. Tell me something I don't know."

"Have I ever told you that the one food that you **suck** at cooking is bitter melon scrambled eggs?"

"My gosh." gasped Alice, dropping a fork back into the sink. "That's Fabia's favorite dish for dinner. Of course I don't want to cook it, especially not for Jinny."

"No wonder Fabia's such a bitter and mean person. On an irrelevant note, it's better for life for be bitter first and then sweet. Since you've already had your share of bitter years, life will be sweeter now. And you really should let Jinny have some bitter melon so she'll know the taste it."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "You do have a point. I'll cook bitter melon soup instead. That's a good, soothing detoxification remedy. And don't forget a taste of Fabia's own bitter medicine for herself. Since Fabia's had her share of sweetness with the love, occupation, and power she wanted, it's only fair now for her life to be bitter."

"Music to my ears." Suddenly, Shun grabbed the towel from Alice's hands. "Why don't you go upstairs and spend time with Jinny? I'll deal with the rest of this."

"Sure." Alice hung her apron and stretched her arms. "I hope this will be a good start. By the way, thanks for everything, Shun."

Shun smiled faintly and nodded his head. "I hope so too, but wait until the end when you're content and have achieved your goal. **Then** you can thank me."

"Alright. But don't forget about yourself, either. See you later."

"Of course I won't. Have fun." _And I definitely won't forget about what they did to my family and me, either. _Shun placed the plastic-wrapped leftovers in the refrigerator and slammed the door. _She's right. Slamming doors __**does**__ feel good._

* * *

**Ren: Dang, Alice is fierce. Fabia, you have some competition.**

**Fabia: Shut up. You're supposd to help me.**

**Shun: (eating vermicelli) Go on, keep fighting. I'd love to see how this would end up.**

**Ren: Are you alright? You sound mad.**

**Fabia: Yeah, what's wrong?**

**Shun: I'm not telling anyone anything, especially not to _you_ two.**

**Fabia and Ren: (speechless)**

**Dan: What did happen, though?**

**SSR: When did you get out?!**

**Alice: (whispering) You really don't want to know what happened to him.**

**Dan: Coming from you, it must be very serious.**

**SSR: And that's the least of Shun's problems in here. There's something _way_ deeper. Meanwhile, let's watch this interesting argument between Fabia and Ren.**

**Shun: Dinner entertainment. Enough said.**


	3. Better Than You

**SSR: Good thing Spring Break is two weeks because I get to spend the first week at Washington D.C. and the second week leisurely! That's why I haven't updated.**

**Shun: And when you do, it's the revenge story and not the time-traveling or creepy one.**

**SSR: Sucks for you mainly. Being WDC and all, the hotels were pretty strict on Wi-Fi, and I only uploaded photos when necessary. There's this cool wind-blowing machine that cools you down yet blows your scents away for the dogs to check if you're carrying anything.**

**Marucho: Security measures. Enough said.**

**SSR: Time to respond to reviews! [****Cup of Violet Tea], don't take it slow with the beginning! That's when where the hate starts! I will twist the plot a lot. Won't be like the drama ending. Alice _is_ assisted by a "close friend." ^-^ [****MagicxMusicxMelody], the downvote was quite a shocker. You'll soon see what kind of "best friend" Shun is after this. [****Cherry-Tree], you got the names right. Dr. Gehabich doesn't know much, but he's still in South Korea dealing with more important stuff. Taking care of Jinny is actually the toughest task. [****InnocentDiamond], Fabia's really persistent, and everyone's kind of OOC in here. Yes, I did make that suit/Klaus reference, but that's only occupational attire! Actually, Shun's postponing his plans so Alice can go first.**

**Alice: SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask!**

**Shun: And please excuse any OOC-ness...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Better Than You**

...

...

After a mind-blowing loss at the shareholders' meeting and the motion for promotion denied, Ren and his mother had to go back to whatever work they left behind. After a few desperate calls that night, Fabia sat patiently at a table in an open cafe.

"Miss Sheen, long time no see."

"Dylan! Please, sit down."

Dylan took a seat across from her and asked, "So...do you have something interesting for me to write about? Hard to imagine that America's top electronics designer would still talk to a tabloid reporter like me."

"Actually, I need you to investigate someone. Do you still remember Alice Sheen?"

He wrinkled his forehead and snapped his fingers. "Your sister who got involved in that silicon microchip scandal that **I** caused? Yeah. So?"

"I'm certain she died three years ago. I don't need your condolences. But today, she reappeared in front of my eyes. Not as Alice, but as 'Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich.'"

She handed Dylan a file, and he flipped through the papers inside. "The possibility of this happening is absolute zero, but I can probably find something thing if this Charlotte person actually does exist."

"Good." Fabia then handed him a bulky envelope. "I need this information as soon as possible."

"Will do. I'll call you."

...

...

Days later, Alice got a notification from Midori Electronics saying that she could start working on the upcoming Monday with the design team. On the night before, Alice went to prepare everything she needed. Jinny ruffled through her mother's closet and pulled out a jacket. "Mommy, this fur jacket looks good on you."

"Jinny, I can't wear fur coats to work. It's a distraction. Put it back, okay?"

"How about this yellow blouse?"

"This is a casual blouse. I can't wear that to work, either." Three knocks echoed from the door. "Hi Shun. Come in."

Shun opened the door slowly but gasped at the mess of clothing on the floor. "I thought you were getting ready for tomorrow, not playing dress-up."

"You wish." Jinny laughed, earning herself an elbow nudge from Shun. "It's eight o'clock! I need to watch TV!"

"Go ahead. I need to talk to your Uncle Shun anyway."

With Jinny out of the room, Shun shut the door and crossed his arms, making Alice feel uneasy. "So...you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Mainly just Fabia. I know that hatred still runs in her blood. Since I'm on the design team, that only makes her a bit higher above me."

"Don't tell me you're serious about using Ren as your leverage against her."

"Not at all. You know, had I not moved out the house when I turned 18, things probably wouldn't end up this way."

"That was before you said Fabia was assigned to recruit you to the company?"

Alice reached for a sketchbook on the vanity and showed Shun her sketches. "Midori Electronics had their bad days once. One day, they came across some inexpensive but beautiful cell phone cases that I designed and made at where I worked downtown. They assigned Fabia to find that designer, and thus we met again. Guess who eventually got jealous and made me the scapegoat of a 'fake' scandal?"

"Fabia, no doubt." He flipped through the pages of her artwork and smiled. "I guess we didn't send you to that school of design back in Korea for nothing. I'm glad Cialina put you **under** Fabia's wing because if Fabia gets intimidated by you when you're **below** her, wait until the day in which you get promoted to be equal or above her."

"Do you really think I can intimidate her already? All I can think of is accusing her for stealing my designs, but that was back then."

"You will. If you can overcome raising Jinny for these three years, then you can definitely overcome posing a potential threat to Fabia."

Alice put her sketchbook away and stretched. "That's true. I **still** need to get ready for tomorrow."

Before Shun exited, he looked back at the pile of clothes Alice was cleaning up. "I still remember you wearing that yellow blouse at the convenience store. Can't believe it's been **five** years since that day."

"You mean this?" She picked up the blouse Jinny grabbed and laid it on top of herself. "It probably fits me better now that I'm older. You used to wear glasses back then."

"Shut up. You're lucky you were farsighted, not nearsighted, because your 'parents' refused to get you prescriptions. Of course, that all got fixed before we left. By the way, you should visit Ren's office someday."

"Why? I thought you said I should avoid him until then."

"You'll know soon enough."

...

...

Baron, Paige, and Rafe kept their eyes on their laptop screens and fingers tapping on their keyboards. From their work room window, they saw Fabia and Ren talking in the other hallways.

"Hey guys." Rafe whispered. "I heard we're getting a new helper today."

"Why are you whispering?!" Paige snapped. "Anyway, I heard it's the woman who came the other day and put down the motion of promotion. Everyone's talking about her int he building."

Baron opened a forum webpage and turned the screen for them to see. "And online, too. This first article has posts that treat her like a savior-"

"Shoot! Fabia's not in the hallway anymore! She-" Before Paige finished her sentence, the door flung open, and all three of them sat back down at the sight of Fabia. "Good morning, Department Head!"

"Good morning. Some new person is supposed to be here. I still don't know who he or she is, and I'm the Design Department Head."

"But isn't it the-"

"The what?" Fabia turned around and faced the door where Baron stared at and gasped as well. "Are you serious?"

Alice stood at the door and walked in, dressed in a white blazer over a coral knee-length dress. "Good morning. This is the design team office, right?" She faced Fabia and introduced herself. "I'm Charlotte Gehabich. You must be Miss Fabia Sheen."

"Just call me Department Head."

"Sure thing, Department Head."

Meanwhile, Baron, Rafe, and Paige all gasped at seeing Charlotte, reminding them of a certain coworker from the past. "Why does she look so much like Alice?" Baron whispered. Rafe and Paige only shrugged.

Alice faced the trio and bowed. "Good morning! I'm Charlotte Gehabich. I look forward to working with you all in the future."

"Yeah...sure..." they stuttered.

"So, Department Head, where do I start?" asked Alice eagerly.

"First of all, the CEO would like to see you, since she didn't get a clear view of you at the shareholders' meeting the other day."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Of course. Lead the way." She waved her hand at the design trio and greeted, "It was nice meeting you all. See you later."

Fabia led Alice out of the room, and the trio plunged into their seats. Paige pounded her chest and commented, "That was scary. Charlotte Gehabich? I think we're thinking too much."

"And she bowed to us." Baron added. "Don't we usually shake hands?"

Rafe shrugged. "She **did **grow up in Korea. Etiquette courtesy are really important there. Just some cultural differences. She'll get used to it."

...

...

_"Good afternoon, shareholders and employees. I am Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter__, __Miss Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich."_

_"Oh...you mean my dear Charlotte? She usually messes up little things on the first try... Please take care of her, for she'll be working at Midori Electronics."_

_"...Actually, Charlotte is Dr. Gehabich's long-lost granddaughter. It was I who found her living in South Korea..."_

Thoughts ran through Cialina's mind as she tried to figure out who this Charlotte Gehabich really was. She popped up from the table upon hearing knocks at the door. "Come in." Fabia opened the door, and Alice walked over to the CEO. Cialina held her hand out and greeted, "Good morning. I am Cialina S. Krawler, CEO of Midori Electronics."

Alice bowed and introduced herself. "Grandfather's talked much about you, Mrs. Krawler. I'm Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich." It didn't take long for Alice to realize her mistake and shake Cialina's hand. "Oh, my mistake."

"It's okay. Please sit down." Cialina led the two women over to the sofas. "Miss Gehabich, I heard you graduated from UST with a Master's Degree in **six **years."

Fabia's eyes widened, and Alice nodded modestly. "Yes, I did graduate from Korean University of Science and Technology, but with a Bachelor's Degree. I got a Master's Degree in Hansung University Design Campus from early **and **concurrent enrollment, as you refer to it here."

"Ah, design. Also, Dr. Gehabich told me that a lot of company have tried to recruit you. Why did you choose Midori Electronics among others? I'm sure there are better companies out there."

"I'm sure of that, too, but is it money that I'm really after? Not really. I want to be a designer at an electronics company that sells its products to consumers who want and love the quality of it. **Not **to consumers who by a certain brand because it's the popular trend. I always wanted an iPhone as a child when it first came out, but after seeing my friends' iPhones and trying them out, I realized they're not my style. Plus, it feels good to come back and work in my birthplace. Makes me feel closer to home. Thus, I came back to achieve both of these dreams of mine."

Cialina smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "Well said, Miss Gehabich. You **are** the ambitious yet caring type. I can tell you'll bring success to our company. Anyway, you should get back to work." She stood up and held her hand out again. "In honor of making your two dreams come true, may this be a pleasant cooperation."

Alice shook Cialina's hand and replied, "A pleasant cooperation indeed." _But I also came back because of my third dream, which is to make you all pay for what you did to me in the past._

Once Alice left, Cialina sat back down and shook her head. "Fabia, she's more complicated than I thought. What's on her face maybe a smile, but there's something deeper. Keep an eye on her, will you?"

"Don't worry. I will." _Alice Sheen or Charlotte Gehabich, no way am I going to let you be better than me._

...

...

"_Kak dela?*_"

"What is she saying?"

"_Ya delayu ochen' khorosho.**_"

"I thought she speaks Korean..."

"_Konechno, mne nravitsya yego zdes'. Dzhinni lyubit yego i zdes'.***_"

"Her grandfather **is** Russian, you know."

"_Priyezzhayte v Ameriku, kogda u vas yest' vremya.****_"

"You think she's talking to her grandfather?"

"_Ladno. Do svidaniya.*****_"

"I hope she's not reporting us to him..."

Alice hung up and walked over to the trio's table with a report in her hands, while the trio quickly went back to work. "This is upsetting. This is the latest company report, right?"

"Yes," Rafe answered. "What's wrong?"

"Did Miss Department Head design all the interfaces, phone models, and cell phone cases listed in this report as well?"

Suddenly, Fabia came in and eyed Alice. "Looking at the last report, I see. Yeah, they're all my designs. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...feels like I've seen them before."

Fabia kept her eyes on Alice and asked, "And what would that mean? Surely, everyone's seen them at stores everyone."

Alice flipped to the phone case designs first. "I don't think so. Technically, anyone can design phone covers, but this looks like a copy of one of the Premature Awareness purple series covers that Apple Company made for fundraising. This other phone body design looks like the model my exchange roommate submitted when she applied for a job at LG Company two years ago. And to top it off, this interface looks **exactly** like my Samsung phone I got **ten** years ago **back** in South Korea."

Baron, Rafe, and Paige breathed sighs of relief hearing that it wasn't Dr. Gehabich on the phone.

The department head flipped her eyes back and forth. "Well then. I'd like to see some of **your** designs, **Miss** Gehabich." Alice reluctant handed her sketchbook for Fabia to see. "At least five images squished into one page and no color at all? What art school did you attend?"

"Hansung University Design Campus. I'm sorry if Korean education standards don't meet up to your American education standards."

Fabia looked through every page and wondered. _Her images __**are**__ so much better than mine, even if they __**are **__small and colorless. But I bet she's still farsighted and color deficient. That's how I'll prove to everyone she's not Charlotte._ She closed and returned the sketchbook. "Fair enough. Why are you three still standing up? Hurry up with the designs for tomorrow's slideshow meeting. Miss Gehabich, you really should come by tomorrow."

"Of course I will. Anything for Department Head."

...

...

The next day, Fabia called over the design team and other employees over for the preview slideshows. She turned off the lights and turned on the overhead, placing a transparency plastic printed with a phone cover design. "**Charlotte**, this is one of the designs that Paige made yesterday. In the basket are some color markers for you color it with."

Alice slowly reached for the markers, and Fabia suddenly added, "I hope you don't mind that the project is so close to the board. That's the longest extension cord we have." Alice still hesitated, prompting Fabia to continue asking, "What's wrong?"

_She's just trying to expose me._ Alice closed her eyes and hoped for the best. _Here goes _nothing. The design was a center diamond surrounded by other gemstones. She colored the rubies red, emerald green, sapphires blue, amethysts purple, turquoises teal, and diamond gray. Admiring her work on the screen, Alice put the markers away.

Meanwhile, Fabia was shocked that Alice could produce a beautiful colored image. _How is that possible? Farsightedness is ambiguous, but she's not color deficient at all._ "Ahem. That's very beautiful, Alice. Well done. Everyone else, that do you think?"

"I think it's splendid." said a woman.

"Best cover featuring gemstones ever." said a man.

"You totally vamped up my image there!" Paige cheered.

"Really? Gee, thanks!" Alice held up the gray marker held it loosely. "You know, had there been an actual silver marker, I think it would look a lot better, **especially **the diamond." Alice smiled and added, "Don't you think so, **Fabia**?"

She was speechless.

While everyone went on with their side conversations, Alice dialed a number on her phone, put on her earpiece, and muttered, "Passed the test, Shun."

"As expected. You still have a long away ahead of you."

"Got that covered."

* * *

*: How are you?

**: I'm doing very well.

***: Of course I like it here. Jinny likes it here, too.

****: Come to America when you have the time.

*****: Okay then. Goodbye.

**SSR: We do shake hands in Korea, but bowing is more common... back in my parents' days. I know the Russian is just as random as the Chinese in OWTTM.**

**Baron: Whew! And I thougth she were reporting us.**

**Paige: Watch. Alice is going to speak in Korean someday.**

**SSR: Oh, that, I can do. If there's an appropriate situation, though. It looks a lot better in the drama, though. And yes, I had to make Alice's education history as magnificent as possible. That's the whole point of the chapter title!**

**Rafe: Please review so that we don't get reported!**

**Alice: But I _wasn't_ reporting you! Why did I ever get his job?**


End file.
